Nuestra Historia en la red
by Kokoro-13
Summary: Karin y Toshiro descubren que existe una pagina en la web sobre un show de ellos dos! Alguien sube episodios cada semana de los distintos fragmentos de momentos que pasan juntos! Empiezan a buscar al creador de todo esto y su gran amistad se ve afectada...ciertas cosas cambian. La gran amistad de mejores amigos se va transformando...
1. Emociones,la web y un flash!

**Aquí yo con el primer capitulo de la primera historia que haré(ya que no sera un one-shot) Disculpen si hay OoC aunque creo que este no me quedo tan así Otra cosita mas, discúlpenme si se me pasan algunos errores de ortografía, escribo en word y reviso muy detalladamente todo pero por ahí algo me queda mal escrito o algo así y ni cuenta me doy. Espero que lo disfruten! Casi me olvido de algo:**

**Disclaimer: **_los personajes de Bleach usados no me pertenecen, están bajo la propiedad de Tite Kubo. El fic si es mio y blablabla._

* * *

**Nuestra Historia en la red **

**Capitulo 1: Emociones, la Web y un flash!**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, Karin Kurosaki y su mejor amigo, Toshiro Hitsugaya, se encontraban jugando un partido de fútbol con sus demás compañeros. El marcador iba dos a tres dando una victoria casi final al equipo del peliblanco y la azabache. Terminó el juego ya que solo quedaban unos minutos y por fin su victoria fue un hecho.

-Muy bien chicos!-gritaba mientras sonreía una feliz y alocada Karin.

Los demás, levantaban los brazos de sus dos jugadores estrella mientras reían y festejaban. Terminando eso, Toshiro y Karin se dirigieron hacia la casa de ella.

Al entrar notaron que no había nadie, les pareció algo extraño al comienzo pero luego divisaron una nota sobre la mesa que decía:

"_Karin-chan: papá, Ichi-nii, Rukia-nee y yo salimos un rato, no sabemos la hora exacta a la cual volveremos."_

Luego de leerla se la paso a Toshiro indicándole que la depositara en el cesto. Este hizo lo que ella le pidió y junto con la pelinegra subieron hacia su cuarto. Entraron a la habitación y se enfocaron en ir directo a la computadora que en aquel momento tenía una pestaña minimizada.

La amplificaron y fue tal su sorpresa y cara que habrían ganado la recompensa a la cara más precipitada si alguien les hubiera sacado una foto para un concurso. Examinaron la pantalla y vieron lo que decía.

"_Bienvenido a la página oficial de: HitsuKarin show!"_

"_Aquí verán todas las novedades del show que a todos les encanta, el show que causa furor en la Web, hablamos de el: Show HitsuKarin!_

"_Encontraran todos los capítulos de la serie que son publicados una vez por semana en la página, esperemos que lo disfruten!_

Quedaron atónitos ante aquella Web, que era eso del Show HitsuKarin, obviamente se refería a ellos considerando la enorme foto entrambos abrazándose que se habían sacado la primera vez que ganaron un partido juntos. Siguieron leyendo y notaron los comentarios que los demás dejaban en la página tales como:

"_Se ven tan bonitos juntos! Ya quiero el próximo episodio"_

"_Awww, me encanto este, no quiero esperar una semana!"_

-Creo que deberíamos ver un episodio a ver de que va esto-propuso Karin dirigiendo el mouse hasta la imagen que decía Episodio 20.

-Opino lo mismo-contestó el con su siempre frío tono de voz.

Se pusieron a ver el capítulo en el cual, lo que aquel episodio mostraba eran fragmentos de momentos juntos, unidos de tal manera que parezcan uno solo. Era su día a día en una semana acoplados en un evento que duraba aproximadamente veinte minutos.

Al terminar de verlo quedaron asombrados, en realidad estaba muy bien hecho y parecía real. Les molesto a ambos que su privacidad fuera invadida por cualquier tipo de autor anónimo pero lo que más raro les pareció fueron los comentarios que habían leído anteriormente.

Ellos eran solo amigos, no entendían porque la gente los emparejaba y demás cosas, mucho menos porque una serie de ellos dos era tan popular. Ni siquiera lograban comprender como es que no se habían dado cuenta de que los grababan, observaban o que ese programa existía. En otras palabras, se encontraban completa y absolutamente dubitativos.

-Que raro…-siguió examinando la página. Paso por alto una foto en la que ambos se estaban besando-obviamente una edición de algún fan- pero Toshiro la notó y se sonrojó levemente.

-Si…yo creo que deberíamos buscar a los creadores de esto y no lo se, pedirles algún tipo de explicación-soltó Hitsugaya con su voz habitual y un sonrojo aun notable gracias a su mente que seguía recordando aquella fotografía.

-De todas formas, ya es algo tarde lo haremos mañana, si?-preguntó ella recostándose en su cama.

-Si-contestó el joven cortante.

Se levantó de su cama y ambos salieron de la recamara para dirigirse hacia la sala principal. Cuando llegaron ahí, Karin lo acompañó hasta la puerta y se despidieron.

-Nos vemos Toshiro-saludó con un brazo y agrego.-Recuerda lo de mañana, pasaré por tu casa al mediodía.

-Si, si, te espero a las dos allí, hasta mañana.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó a la heladera para tomar algún refrigerio. Sacó de ella unos sándwiches junto con un jugo de naranja. Se sentó en la mesa e intentó comer relajada pero le costaba hacerlo sin recordar todo lo que había visto unos minutos atrás. Seguía muy pensativa pero no solo repasaba lo que había examinado sino también trataba de entender el giro de ciento ochenta grados que esas o esos fans habían dado, pues estaban interpretando una simple amistad como un romance apasionado. Se encontraba muy reflexiva cuando el sonido del timbre la sacó de su mundo. Se paró y dio camino hasta la puerta de entrada. Abrió la puerta y entraron su hermano, padre, hermana y Rukia.

-Hola a todos!-gritó considerando que todos habían entrado y ninguno la había saludado.

-Buenas noches Karin-chan-dijo Yuzu con su tierna sonrisa.

-Hola Karin-saludó Rukia y sonrió.

-Como estas Karin?-preguntó Ichigo.

-Muy bien, gracias.

Ya todos la habían saludado excepto su padre que se encontraba al lado de Ichigo y Rukia. Este en vez de un normal "hola" saltó hacia su hija para darle un gran abrazo que ella detuvo con un puño que lo mandó a volar varios metros hacia la cocina.

-Viejo loco! Salúdame como un padre normal!-le grito la Kurosaki de cabello negro a su padre.

-Papá, Karin-chan, no se pongan a discutir ahora, si?-intervino Yuzu.

-Esta bien-asintió Karin, no podía decirle que no a su melliza.

-Masaki! Mi hija no me quiere, ni siquiera me deja darle un abrazo!-lloraba mientras decía esas palabras al póster de su fallecida esposa.

-Que anormal-suspiró Ichigo.

-Ichigo, me llevas a mi casa?-preguntó la Kuchiki a su novio. Ya tenían un año de pareja, Ichigo tenía ahora diecinueve años y las gemelas 16.

-Si, vayámonos.

Rukia e Ichigo salieron de la casa para irse a la mansión Kuchiki. Mientras, Yuzu cocinaba la cena, Karin, se puso a ver a televisión intentando no recordar en exceso todo lo referente a aquella página. Y funcionó, unos minutos después ya estaba completamente concentrada en el programa de televisión.

Pasó media hora e Ichigo ya había vuelto. Yuzu ya casi terminaba de cocinar y la mesa estaba ya puesta. Terminó la comida, la sirvió y todos comenzaron a disfrutarla como siempre lo hacían. La cena fue alocada y no tan normal, fue la típica reunión Kurosaki.

-*****Casa Hitsugaya*****-

Toshiro se encontraba comiendo junto con su madre, Matsumoto Rangiku, y su padre, Gin Hitsugaya. Su cena era una normal, la única que hablaba era su madre ya que tanto el como su padre mantenían mas una actitud fría y callada. Hablaba sobre la muy hermosa y fina ropa que había comprado en la tarde, la reunión con sus amigas y demás temas de manera despeñada que ambos prácticamente solo asentían ignorando la mayor parte de lo que decía.

-Mañana saldré con Karin a las dos de la tarde-dijo callando a su madre.

Gin solo asintió y le dedico una sonrisa, en cambio, su madre le dijo.

-Oh, no puedo creer que por fin se decidieron a tener una cita!-puso una sonrisa traviesa y agrego.-Como fue? Tu se lo pediste? Como lo hiciste?-exclamó con una sonrisa lujuriosa en su rostro y tomó las manos del chico.

-Iremos a resolver un problema, no a casarnos!-grito liberándose de las manos de Rangiku.

-Eh…un problema? Que sucedió?-preguntó ahora ya con un tono mas serio pero sin quitar su sonrisita traviesa.

-Nada de tu interés-contestó el fríamente, definitivamente había sacado aquella actitud de su padre.

Luego de haber sentenciado eso se paró con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, tomó su plato, lo llevó a la cocina y luego de depositarlo en el lavaplatos subió las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Se recostó sobre su cama intentando dormir pero lo costaba poder cerrar alguno de sus ojos. Esa foto que había visto lo atormentaba, cada vez que pensaba o hablaba de su amiga no podía evitar sonrojarse por el recuerdo que le venia. Al principio quería olvidarlo pero en el correr de las horas y mientras el cielo se iba tornando cada vez mas azul y estrellado ese recuerdo le gustaba. Comenzó a imaginarse a ellos dos besándose en realidad. Sentir todo de ella, sus caricias, abrazos, sus sentimientos…De repente, un fuerte sonido lo hizo volver a la realidad, frunció su ceño pero en señal de enojo, se sentía tan a gusto con aquellas imaginaciones e ilusiones que no le prestaba ni quería prestar atención a lo demás. Se fijo en la ventana, el lugar de donde provino el sonido, y vio una leve rajada en el vidrio, de seguro había sido una piedra. Miro a través de ella y no vio nada o nadie. Volvió a reclinarse en la litera y esta vez, si se quedó dormido.

-°*°*°*Familia Kurosaki*°*°*°-

Ahí se encontraba una Karin frustrada, pensaba y pensaba pero no hallaba la razón por la cual sus pensamientos cambiaron radicalmente. Su mente se centraba en un solo punto, no dejaba de pensar en un peliblanco de ojos turquesas, no dejaba de pensar en Hitsugaya Toshiro. Su cabeza daba vueltas, la misma frase rebotaba en sus adentros: _Por qué pienso tanto en el?_

Siempre lo había visto como un amigo, un compañero de aventuras, felicidad, tristeza, travesuras, alguien en que podía confiar hasta su mayor secreto, esa persona que jamás la abandonaría, porque habían jurado estar siempre juntos, porque habían prometido ser siempre mejores amigos, pero ahora todo estaba cambiando, ya no pensaba en el como un simple amigo o niño, comenzaba a verlo como un hombre, como en realidad era, como el verdadero Hitsugaya Toshiro que era. Le atormentaban los recuerdos de aquellos comentarios que había leído, de un momento a otro ella se imaginaba a ellos saliendo, como seria su vida siendo uno, lo cierto era, que si bien eran parecidos y les gustaban las mismas cosas ellos no se veían como una pareja, ni siquiera se gustaban. Pero ahora, ella dudaba aquello, no sentía lo mismo que siempre, dudaba de sus sentimientos…De todos modos, ella era Karin Kurosaki, porque estaría enamorada? Si bien a ella no le agradaba sumergirse en el mundo de las emociones, la joven amaba el fútbol. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. Sino hubieran descubierto aquella página o si bien no hubieran ampliado aquella pestaña ella no estaría dentro de aquel debate emocional. Quería solucionar todo, cancelar ese estupido programa que la inquietaba, ella simplemente deseaba que todo siguiera el rumbo que antes tenia. Pensaba y pensaba hasta que se quedo dormida sin darse cuenta.

**A la mañana siguiente, 9:30 a.m.**

TIRIRIRI TIRIRIRI

Pegó un salto al oír su despertador sonar. Se fijo en el y eran las 9:30 de la mañana, justo la hora en la cual esperaba despertarse. Se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, al entrar lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara, luego se cepillo los dientes, tomó una toalla y la puso en su respectivo lugar cerca de la ducha para que este a mano. Abrió la canilla y unas frías gotas cayeron fuertemente, se alejo rápidamente ya que tenia algo de frió por estar desnuda y espero a que el agua se calentara. Una vez caliente ya se encontraba debajo de ella purificando su espíritu. Termino de ducharse y salió, agarró la toalla, la enredó en su cuerpo y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez dentro, arrebató de su ropero unos jeans negros y una camisa a rayas y cuadrados roja. Bajo la vista hasta la parte inferior del guardarropa y sacó unos zapatos del mismo estilo y color que la camisa. Se vistió con ellos y salió a los pocos segundos de su cuarto para dirigirse a desayunar. Tal fue su sorpresa al ver que la mesa se encontraba completamente vacía. Ella siempre se levantaba a esa hora y el desayuno estaba servido lo que significaba que Yuzu no lo había preparado. Se fue a la cocina y vio una nota pegada a la heladera.

"_Discúlpame Karin-chan, Jinta me llamó para que fuera a su casa y no pude negarme, por eso el desayuno no esta servido. Con amor, Yuzu."_

-Que más da, supongo que queda claro que ella no puede decirle que no a su novio-dijo Karin y rió.-Supongo que saldré a desayunar.

Dejó su casa y fue hacia un café que quedaba a tan solo unas cuadras de donde ella vivía. Entro en el local y se dirigió hacia la caja para pagar lo que iba a comprar.

-Buenos días, que desea comprar?-pregunto una mujer rubia de ojos claros.

-Quiero un café con leche, unas galletas con membrillo y un jugo de naranja-contestó ella con una sonrisa y abrió su cartera. Le entregó el dinero y retiró su pedido del mostrador de alado.

Examinó la zona en busca de una mesa libre, no vio ninguna disponible en la parte principal por lo que se dio vuelta y fue rumbo a la parte trasera. Avanzó unos pasos y divisó de entre la gente a un peculiar adolescente de cabello blanco, se acercó al sujeto que se encontraba leyendo el diario. El peliblanco levantó su mirada y observó los ojos negros que se encontraban mirándolo, esbozó una sonrisa y ella lo correspondió devolviéndole el gesto y sentándose.

-Hola Lord Hitsugaya-dijo Karin. Ese apodo se lo había puesto un día hace mucho tiempo en Historia cuando estaban estudiando a los antiguos reyes y demás gobernantes, lo hizo en forma de burla por el color de su cabello que a la vez lo compartían las viejas figuras históricas.

-Buenos días Princesa Futbolín-exclamó Hitsugaya con su ceño fruncido, enserio odiaba aquel apodo, no soportaba que se burlen de su cabello pero por mas que le disgustaba aquello jamás llego a quejarse de que ella lo llamara así ya que muy pocas veces lo hacia y ella era especial, no lograba enojarse realmente con esa pelinegra.

-Que haces aquí?-pregunto ella y dio un sorbo a la taza de café con leche.

-Matsumoto no preparó nada y me dio dinero diciendo que salga a desayunar a algún lado, tu?-respondió el y dio un mordisco a una de las tostadas que se encontraban sobre su plato.

-Al menos dile mamá, es tu familia-dijo y rió, existían aquellas veces en las que el de verdad se molestaba con su madre o padre y ya ni reconocía los lazos que tenían.-Lo que sucede es que Yuzu se fue con Jinta porque este se lo pidió y no tuvo tiempo de hacer el desayuno.

El muchacho no dio respuesta alguna y siguió comiendo al igual que ella, su desayuno transcurría normal cuando de un segundo a otro percibieron el flash de una cámara. Se levantaron y recorrieron con la vista el lugar, no hallaron nada por lo que decidieron salir afuera, vieron a alguien correr cuando de repente…

* * *

Jejeje, tal vez sea corto para algunos pero para mi,es lo mas largo que he escrito en la compu! Intente hacerlo lo mas coherente posible pero no estoy acostumbrada a hacer capitulos tan largos por lo que tal vez una que otra cosa me haya quedado algo desencajada! Ustedes dejenme sus criticas constructivas en los reviews! Perdon si hay repeticiones en las palabras o demas, intente usar la mayor cantidad de sinonimos posibles y narrar bien pero, soy peque y me cuesta no confundirme y perderme :3 Nos vemos en 3 dias maso(osea cuando termine el proximo cap)

**Recuerden dejarme reviews y Chappys! En caso de que quieran matarme onegai, haganlo con alguno de sus bankai, seria una gran forma de morir!**

**SAYONARA!**


	2. Persecución, incidente y rosa

**Por fin puedo subir el segundo capitulo! Estoy de viaje y tengo muchos problemas con el internet y eso pero no voy a dejar de actualizar(aunque tal vez me tarde un poquitin) jejej, espero que les guste!**

**Disclaimer:******_Bueno, ya todos saben pero para que no me denuncien lo aclaro, Bleach es de la genialosa mente de Kubo-sempai blablabla._

* * *

**Nuestra Historia en la red **

**Capítulo 2: Persecución, incidente y rosas.**

Salieron rápidamente de la tienda para intentar atrapar al causante de aquel flash cuando de repente, un joven tropezó con Karin que a su vez, empujó a Toshiro dejándolo contra una pared y ella sobre el. Casualmente era exactamente la misma posición en la que se encontraban en aquella foto que había visto Hitsugaya a diferencia, claro, de que en la nombrada fotografía se encontraban besándose. El peliblanco recordó la imagen y se sonrojo, a Karin le pasó lo mismo solo que ella se enrojeció por parte de la posición en la que se encontraban.

-Lo siento Toshiro-se disculpó retirando su cuerpo del suyo aun con un notorio sonrojo.

-Si, no fue tu culpa…no te preocupes-contestó el mirándola a los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa tierna que solo ella conocía y veía muy pocas veces.

Ambos quedaron mirándose por unos segundos hasta que recordaron el acontecimiento que los llevó a salir sobresaltadamente de la tienda. Miraron a sus alrededores pero no vieron nada, la ciudad se encontraba perfectamente normal.

-Cambiando de tema, creo que perdimos al objetivo-dijo Karin.

-Bueno, supongo que ya que estamos juntos no será necesario que pases por mi casa luego, podríamos empezar a buscar ya.

-Esta bien, de todos modos, entremos nuestros desayunos aun siguen ahí.

-Si-respondió el cortante.

Entraron a la tienda y se dirigieron hacia su mesa, sintieron un gran alivio al notar que los meseros aun no habían retirado sus bandejas, se sentaron y el silencio hizo su aparición en el ambiente. Hubo afonía durante algunos segundos pero termino por romperlo Hitsugaya.

-Que crees que deberíamos hacer para comenzar a investigar?

-No lo se, lo cierto es que no tenemos ningún dato sobre los o las autoras que crearon la Web y el show, no podemos ir simplemente acusando gente sin razones.

-Tienes razón, yo creo que deberíamos hacernos pasar por algún fan o algo así, involucrarnos en algún Chat de la pagina y obtener información.-Además, nos haríamos pasar fácilmente por un fan, después de todo, quien podría saber mas de nosotros mismos que los auténticos y originales.

-Lord Hitsugaya, debo admitir que a veces sabes como comandar una nación.

-No me llames así! Princesa Futbolín.

Karin no contesto, simplemente bebió el ultimo trago de café que le quedaba y se levanto de la mesa. Toshiro que ya había terminado su desayuno unos minutos atrás, imitó la acción de la Kurosaki y se paró.

-Y bien, que hacemos entonces?-preguntó la pelinegra.

-Esto…que tal si vamos al karaoke?-pregunto el peliblanco.

-Pero para que carajo quieres ir al karaoke Toshiro, ni que fuera que nos encontraremos con el culpable allí, esto es mas serio!

-Yo creo que deberías relajarte un poco mas-contestó el.

El tenía razón, ella estaba muy estresada y siempre que se ponía así le costaba mas jugar y al pobre peliblanco relacionarse con ella que constantemente le gritaba o insultaba sin motivo alguno. Karin asintió y desvió la mirada, odiaba perder su orgullo al admitir que el tenía razón.

Salieron de la tienda, y comenzaron a caminar en la dirección contraria por la que habían venido desde un principio. El camino fue silencioso hasta que faltaron dos o tres cuadras para llegar a su destino. Toshiro iba con las manos sobre la nuca y Karin con ambas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Yo creo que deberíamos mantener en secreto lo de la página-dijo Hitsugaya.

-Por qué lo dices?

-Mmm, si tu hermano se enterara seria algo sobre protector y estallaría y si me madre lo hiciera, no dejaría de molestarme y joderme al igual que a ti.

-Tienes razón, haremos eso hasta descubrir quien esta detrás de esto-contestó ella y volvió a sentir un flash tras de ellos.

-Sentiste eso?-preguntó el ojiturquesa.

-Si vamos! Esta vez no podemos perderlo!

Se dieron vuelta rápidamente y vieron a alguien alejarse, comenzaron a perseguirlo y unos minutos después ya estaban cerca de el. Su velocidad sobrepasaba a la de cualquier adolescente, habían entrenado muy duro durante años y eso les brindaba una gran rapidez.

-Oye detente!-gritaron los dos al unísono.

El sujeto los ignoró completamente y siguió corriendo para evitar ser atrapado. Mientras corría tecleaba rápidamente y como podía en su teléfono, terminó el mensaje y presiono enviar. Un segundo después el hombre misterioso cerró su celular y en ese momento una gran cantidad de chicas salieron de la nada y se aventaron hacia Toshiro.

-Karin, sigue persiguiéndolo!-grito el mientras un montón de chicas se tiraban sobre el.

-Nos vemos luego!-soltó ella, estaba algo cansada pero por nada se rendiría.

Siguió corriendo hasta que chocó con algo por no ir viendo hacia delante. Dio vuelta su cabeza para ver con que o quien se había estrellado y distinguió una ronda de hombres que la rodeaban.

-Oigan córranse que estoy en medio de algo!-les gritó ella.

-Hmph, veamos si eres tan buena como dicen-dijo uno y fue directamente hacia ella para atacarla.

Ella era muy buena en cuerpo a cuerpo, no le costaría derrotarlos sola pero le tomaba tiempo y el sujeto de la cámara ya estaba algo lejos. Cuando el primero se acercó a atacarla ella lo detuvo de una patada. Se le aproximaron dos mas, ella se agachó para esquivar la patada que le mandó y lo tiró al piso deslizando uno de sus pies dándole el golpe en la canilla. Al otro lo derribó de un puño en la cara que lo deje prácticamente inconciente. Se acercaron para embestirla de a tres pero ella los esquivo y salio corriendo. Ya no tenía posibilidades de atrapar a aquel chico por lo que corrió hacia atrás donde se encontraba un acosado Hitsugaya. Lo ayudo a salir de todas las locas y atolondradas chicas y después de escapar de ella y esconderse por fin pudieron hablar tranquilos.

-Estas bien?-su respiración estaba agitada de tanto correr y luego enfrentarse a aquellos hombres.

-Si, vos?

-Algo extrañada la verdad-dijo y se sentó para proseguir.-Como es que de repente aparecieron distracciones para ambos? De seguro aquel sujeto era uno de los que no fotografía para la Web o el Show. Tienen todo muy bien planeado, de seguro se plantearon el riesgo de que los descubramos e idearon varias formas de salir de la situación.

-Entonces, en ese caso, se toman muy enserio lo de ese Show, si no fuera así no se preocuparían excesivamente de que los descubramos-planteó el peliblanco.

-Mmm, supongo que así será más divertido, nos enfrentamos a "enemigos" bien preparados-dijo la pelinegra, se paró y extendió una mano en dirección a Toshiro.

-Así es-se limitó a contestar el con una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro. Sujeto la mano de Karin y se levantó.

El contacto de sus pieles produjo un escalofrió por parte de ambos que no habían sentido las veces anteriores en las que se han tocado. Esta vez los dos se sonrojaron e inclinaron sus cabezas hacia los costados evitando que sea notorio. Aun con su cabeza reposada en su hombro izquierdo y mirando al piso el ojiturquesa sintió que algo se aproximada. Elevó la vista y vio una maseta cayendo por lo alto de un gran edificio, empujó a Karin abrazándola y tirándola al piso de forma que quedaron uno sobre otro. La Kurosaki abrió los ojos que en aquel instante había cerrado por el impacto, al hacerlo divisó unos ojos hipnotizantes mirándola. Sus caras estaban a centímetros de distancia, sentían la respiración y los latidos del otro, ninguno de sus cuerpos respondían a la petición de separarse, mas bien, no querían hacerlo. Estaban inconscientes de lo que pasaba, sus mentes habían entrado en shock por la cercanía y no mandaban ordenes.

-TOSHIRO! QUE HACES SOBRE MI HERMANITA!-se oyó gritar a pocos metros de distancia.

Ese grito dio efecto y sus cerebros recobraron sentido de tiempo y espacio. Se separaron de un salto quedando sentados y con la cabeza mirando hacia abajo por los rojos tonos que de sus pieles habían tomado control.

-Ichii-nii no es lo que piensas-dijo Karin tragando saliva, sabia que su hermano había malinterpretado las cosas y seria difícil remediarlo.

-Es…es cierto Kurosaki solo fue un accidente-exclamó Toshiro levantándose y quedando casi a la misma altura que Ichigo.

-Oh! Con que eso pasó eh? Un accidente? Yo paseo tranquilamente por la calle y de repente veo a mi hermana menor con un hombre sobre ella detrás de un edificio.-Suena tan creíble!

-Hmph, pues es la verdad-dijo Karin parándose al igual que Hitsugaya lo había echo.

-Así es, una maseta estaba cayendo y yo solo empuje a Karin para que no caiga sobre su cabeza-soltó Toshiro señalando la maseta rota a un costado.

Ichigo miró hacia donde indicaba el peliblanco y se dio cuenta de que no estaban mintiendo. No contestó nada y volvió a la senda peatonal por la cual venía dejándolos solos a ellos dos.

-Gr-gracias por salvarme-agradeció Karin muy nerviosa lo que hizo que se le corten las palabras.

-Si, no hay problema-le sonrió aun sonrojada el ojiturquesa.

-Esto…creo que deberíamos dejar la persecución para después, de seguro ya no tendríamos la mínima posibilidad de encontrarlo-dijo Karin mirando al cielo.

-Creo que tienes razón, vayamos a mi casa, mis padres no están-al igual que la pelinegra el miro al cielo unos segundos y luego dirigió su mirada a ella.

-Esta bien-lo miro y sonrió al aceptar su propuesta.-Te ganaré en los videojuegos-declaró ella y comenzó a caminar en dirección al mencionado destino.

El la siguió y fueron hasta su casa. El camino fue silencioso y tranquilo, había veces en las que no les importaba que la afonía reinara. Era un silencio de paz y armonía que ambos amaban. Llegaron a la casa destinada y entraron, se dirigieron al cuarto de Toshiro y una vez dentro comenzaron a jugar. Se encontraban disfrutando de un juego de carreras de autos, como siempre, los dos eran demasiados competitivos y esta no era la excepción, hacían todo lo posible para rebasar al otro. Jugaron y jugaron sin noción del tiempo, Hitsugaya se fijó en su celular la hora y ya eran las 12:00 del mediodía, se lo pasó a Karin y esta quedo algo impresionada pues habían empezado a las 11:00.

-Y…que crees que deberíamos hacer ahora?-preguntó Karin y justo sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Supongo que abrir la puerta-contestó el peliblanco levantándose.

Los adolescentes salieron de la habitación y fueron escaleras abajo para llegar a la puerta. Cuando estuvieron enfrente de la misma, el ojiturquesa preguntó "quien es" pero nadie respondió. Abrió la puerta de entrada y no vio nada frente a el, miró hacia los costados y fue lo mismo, no había rastros de nada ni nadie, siguió observando hasta clavar su vista en el piso. Se encontraban unas hermosas rosas rojas armadas en un ramo muy bien hecho. Toshiro las levantó y vio que tenían una carta aferrada a uno de sus tallos. Karin acercó su cabeza a la del chico provocando un nuevo escalofrío por parte de el.

-Que dice Toshiro?

-E-espera un se-segundo-dijo el nervioso y sonrojado pero Karin no lo notó. Se separó de el dándole su espacio y el peliblanco comenzó a leer.

-"_Buenos días, quería enviarle estas rosas a Karin Kurosaki en modo de disculpa por lo ocurrido hoy._

_Atte: Anónimo/a."-_leyó el ojiturquesa y puso una cara de sorpresa.

-Entonces, estas rosas fueron enviadas por el sujeto que tomó la foto-reflexionó ella.

-Opino que si, de todos modos, en ese caso la foto que tomaron fue dirigida a ti y no a ambos, tal vez no era un fan del Show-explicó Hitsugaya.

-Eso lo descubriremos pronto-contestó Karin.

Dicho esto, volvieron a subir y siguieron jugando su juego normalmente…

**(*)(*)Mientras tanto en cierto lugar de Karakura(*)(*)**

-Bueno, estuvimos cerca de que nos descubran, supongo que debemos empezar a ser mas cuidadosos-dijo un hombre vestido de negro.

-No podemos cancelar el Show o retardarlo, esta vez nos fue bien por más de que casi se dieran cuenta. Después de todo, las distracciones funcionaron bien-exclamó una voz femenina.

-Así es, seguiremos como siempre, de ahora en mas tengan cuidado, esos dos podrían llegar a descubrirnos, ya saben que existimos-volvió a hablar el hombre de negro y todos los presentes se retiraron.

Todos abandonaron la sala excepto uno que hizo una reverencia y prosiguió a hablar con el hombre negro.

-Señor, las rosas en forma de disculpa fueron recibidas por Karin-dijo un joven de ojos ámbar y cabello marrón tornando a rojizo.

-Muy bien, supongo que con eso los confundiremos un poco mas y no habrá quien nos detenga, el show debe continuar-salió de la habitación luego de esas palabras dejando al joven solo, que luego de unos segundo copió su acción y se retiro.


	3. Aviso!

**AVISO!**

Bueno, lo que sucede es que, voy a dejar este fic. Me puse a pensar mucho y no logre conseguir un buen desenlace(o al menos uno que sea de mi agrado). Ademas, tuve un muy gran bloqueo con el cap 3 por lo que no pude subirlo. Tal vez algun dia lo retome-si es que consigo la manera de desarrollar mejor la trama e historia-. Perdon a todos los que siguieron el fic pero la verdad es que ni yo me imagine un final ya que imaginaba toda la historia al momento de escribirla. Llego un momento en el que ya no supe como continuarla y ahí me quede. Voy a publicar one-shots, two-shots, three-shots y mas(tal vez haga un fanfic que tengo pensado) pero este lo dejare. Me molesta a mi tener que abandonarlo pero no soy capaz de darle un buen final por ahora.

Espero que no quieran matarme o algo asi. De todos modos, se aceptan tomatazos, fresasos o lo que se les ocurra tirarme.

Sin mas que decir, nos vemos y perdon!


	4. Aviso Final: La historia continua!

**NUEVO AVISO: LA HISTORIA CONTINUA!**

Bueno, tal y como dice el titulo, la historia continua. La autora: _Tamayuki Terrorist _continuara Nuestra Historia en la red a partir de donde yo la deje.

**A partir del capitulo 3, todo lo que suceda sera inventado/imaginado/creado por ella. **

_**Tamayuki Terrorist, es la actual autora de Rapsodia Tragica, de seguro mucho HitsuKarines lo conocen, es un muy buen fic, y aprovecho este momento para recomendarles que lo lean, no se van a arrepentir.**_

Sin mas que decir, espero que les agrade la continuación que ella desee darle!


End file.
